Unknown: What Lies Beneath
by Alec B
Summary: Ezreal travels over Runeterra have let him far and wide, but what lies beneath has inflicted him with darkness. Ezreal x Lux


**Unknown: What Lies Beneath**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Trauma**_

* * *

Author's Note: Feedback highly appreciated!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Trauma**_

A thick almost tangible fear encased the once busy room full of champions and summoners alike. At the head of the drab lounge two figures stood leaning against each other, clearly about to collapse. Each of there frail bodies covered in hues of red and thick grime, tears running down their faces freeing pale skin from the mask of blood. The world had froze and no words could be spoken before they both caved in a splatter of crimson liquid.

_~Days Earlier~_

The Grand Explorer of Piltover gazed upon the beginning of the Institute of War's latest request; uncover and explore the underground ruins north of Ironspike Mountains. It was jobs like these that Ezreal found himself most comfortable with, but as with all explorers he couldn't resist the urge to admire his handiwork with a few sticks of dynamite.

"Finally..."

The expert adventurer sighed. A grimace of happiness arising on his dusk covered face. The vine corrupted outcrop of rocks that forever hid what lay beneath had finally opened up to him after the crackle of a few loud explosions. The meter wide crevice extended endlessly into the darkness, the depth of the eerie pit unfathomable. A new adventure for the rugged trailblazer. Ezreal released a devious smile while he carefully riveted his torso with the worn-out harness, his eyes meticulously checking each and every crusty hitch until absolutely satisfied deciding to avoid risking his life on the hope that his equipment was undamaged.

He took one last deep breath of fresh air before he fastening the crisp rope to himself. He had done questionable things like this many times, more than he would care to admit, but nonetheless again he plunged into the unknown. The line which held his light body tightened from the stress of his chivalrous dive into the pristine darkness and though it was quite painful, he did not mind. The prodigal couldn't help but let out a wide smile at his new adventure, the thoughts of expeditions past buzzing through his head, each one making his anticipation rise. And with a hoarse breathe from the sudden pressure dispersed from his harness he kicked and twisted until eventually his body faced toward the crumbling wall that lay at about an eighty degree angle, the adventurer's eyes sparkling with a newfound excitement. The rush he was feeling now was pure joy. The veteran explorer let the pressured rope ease him down for what seemed like hours because of his eagerness, and with each three feet he counted.

_One... Two... Three..._

His counting seemed to go on for an eternity until finally his feet met the damp floor, the whistle of running water echoing throughout the cave system. The number his ramble had ended on, one of surprise, thirty-six. The single light that dawned from the entrance had disappeared, yet from the hundred and eight feet he had plummeted, he should still see at least the tiniest shimmer of luminance. Something odd he concurred to himself while trodding a few paces away from his escape, his calloused fingers wiping over the lost ruins. Mischievously frowning the explorer then turned to his trusty flashlight and with a click— a light resonated from the metal tool before a black fog whirled around it, dampening the light until it was no longer existent. A cold shiver broke down his spine and a cold sweat panned over him. Again, he repeated the process resulting in the same dreadful result; a murky drabness.

Ezreal let out an unhappy sigh. This was not an ordinary cave, it had been imbued with an ancient magic. The boy's senses dulled knowing that a challenge was ahead. But something caught his eye stealing him away from the thought; a plantation covered glyph began to shine, a deep blue on the wall in front of him— its brightness casting a long shadow across the ancient room. And then a piercing eerie sound like one of stone being ground against itself followed bouncing off the thousand year old cavern walls creating a hindering echo. Something had been released into the abyss, and after the glimmer of blue light faded only to be replaced with its original gloom. With a twinge of fear the explorer realized he was not alone in the artificial twilight, and that was the last thing his mind would clearly concoct before he heard it.

"Oh... Shit..."

The sound of footsteps and chanting befell his ears, but they were not of human origin. This was something the Institute had not warned him of. The melody had a deeper ring than any regular two legged creature could create, the monstrosities hymns a cryptic screech. The sound of nails clicked loudly against stone. And then the repeating note became faster, whatever massive creature was after him had gone into a hurried struggling sprint. Instinct was the only thing working in his favor. His unsteady hands began to tremble in panic as his head bobbled from side to side looking fervently for an escape. Though, his vision was terrible because of the lightlessness that surrounded him the Prodigal Explorer found his retreat and immediately began his ascension. His calloused hands wrapped around the splintered thread and with a tug of great strength he lifted himself back into the air. The dull thud of steps was now unbelievably fast. His heart pounded, he knew he was not out of danger yet. With each pull on the rope he rose, but he was so deep. Coarse breathing came into earshot; each huff giving goose bumps to the worn explorer.

_Faster... I need to go faster!_

His mind was racing. With each occurring jerk he felt more and more safe. A sudden silence resonated after a louder impact on the stone than usual. Ezreal exhaled in relief before a sudden clawing swipe at his feet.

"Fuck!"

He cursed loudly echoing throughout the system of caves. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, cold sweats swept over him. He was out of its jumping range, but that didn't stop him from continuing his rapid rise out of the dark pit, the action seeming to have taken a much longer time that its opposite. The explorer crawled out struggling heavily; his hands were now blistered and bleeding from the continuous heaving motion. He took one last look down the deep abyss that had taken him hours to open, the line still dangling down its side. Every thought that came into his mind one of regret. Ezreal's breathing was irregularly fast as he fell onto the floor in exhaustion, but a slight nudge from his harness bursted him back into awareness. The cable that still dangled down the crevice straightened from shock. Ezreal shuffled to his feet with a shriek. His chaser was climbing the ropes. Panic stricken he blasted the twine with a black discord of strength and power that emanated from his glove. A loud agonizing bellow similar to a banshee's drizzled out of the outcrop, causing Ezreal to run in terror.

The wild sprint continued for what seemed like days. He had left all his supplies back at the small camp at the entrance to the lost ruins and now his infinite trek had made his throat irresistibly parched. Hazed, undeniably suffering from his fear he continued his clumsy wobble. And with one last unruly cough he collapsed under a nearby summer affected tree and his mind went off into nightmare.

"Hey... are you alright? Hey..."

The quaint voice that disturbed his exhausted slumber beckoned his awakening. The Prodigal Explorer stirred sluggishly in response to a nudge at his lower ribs, as if he were something dead on the side of the road that some children decided to poke with sticks. No words left his cracked lips in response, only a heavy cough that rippled little waves of dust across the numerous roots that radiated from the massive oak tree's trunk.

"Hey..."

Her tone was much softer than the last, definitely one of worry. Another jab at his side followed by the light touch of slim fingers against his drenched forehead further advanced the awakening of his aching body. With a smug expression on his face Ezreal struggled to open his eyes.

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

Questions rang through his head as he stared with wide eyes at the pretty blonde headed girl in front of him. Rays of light seemed to disperse from her in every direction; a huge contrast to the starry night sky. She looked like an angel to the broken-down glove user. Her slender hands still caressed his slick dust embedded hair, every stroke bringing him a feeling of safety and reassurance after that catastrophe of an adventure. Ez let out a comforted murmurer through his chapped lips, earning a grin from the light mage. He reflected the gesture with a more lifeless one before drifting off again feeling safe in the presence of the champion— knowing he had not yet reached the end.

The rough material that made up the weather worn tent that protected him from the cold shook in the groggy morning air— triggering a flutter in his ocean blue eyes and peeling him away from his shudder inducing dreams. His subconscious had created something horrible during his dreadful slumber, one he didn't want to recollect, but anyone could see it was already too late. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer was traumatized. The flare that had once driven him into the unknown had smoldered and all that came to mind when the thought about traversing the dark was footsteps— heavy unforgiving footsteps.

"I see your awake finally."

A grinning light mage taunted playfully, but the dark brown bags under her navy blue eyes gave her away— her movements were far too sluggish. She had been worrying and hadn't slept for multiple days in a row because she was busy nursing the unfortunate explorer.

_What have I done...?_

It took longer than usual for the usually quick witted explorer to piece together her appearance. It took even shorter for the guilt to sink in.

"Lux..."

He croakily whispered with a pleading look painted across his face. He attempted to move his limbs in an effort to get closer to her, but failed due to the stiffness accrued over the last three days. Several minutes passed with him just sitting in the makeshift cot made for him by the mage. Thoughts of how he could repay her began to fill his clouded mind, but he felt nothing he could do would trade equally with her kindness— he was in debt to this girl.

"Hey... Lux, if—"

He abruptly stopped his statement midway after hearing her soft peaceful breathing; she was asleep. A wide smile came over him as he watched her little stirs. The orb of light that Lux created minutes ago had subtly melted away. The grimace of joy was followed by a somewhat confused scratch on the back of the prodigal's head, his dirt webbed hair releasing particles of debris like fireworks. With a loud crack from his stiff back the explorer straightened his legs; they creaked in protest, every testament of willpower being tried-and-true. And suddenly an unbearable chill simmered into his thoughts, and in front of Lux's sleeping face, horror struck. The breathing that crept upon him in that godforsaken cave and his morbid dreams returned along with the hollow footsteps.

'It' was back, the wretched abomination that had conquered him a few horrid nights ago had come again to wring any sign of joy from his limp body. The beast that now dwelled in his subconscious was yet again torturing him. Though, the creature was not physically there it drew upon the insanity in such a way where it was overwhelming.

_Crazy... I am not crazy..._

The dirt covered adventurer tried over and over to rid himself of 'it', but the idea stayed deeply implanted in his thoughts. Whimpers and murmurs left the explorer's dry lips while he huddled quivering close to the filthy dirt floor that lie under him, his rough hands holding his head as if they could stop his impending madness, but still the monstrosity stood in front of him; clearly a hallucination. Ezreal let out an agonizing scream that echoed throughout the moon lit forest, tears were running down his face before the cacophony could end. And with the drop of the first tear the torment seized, the soft hands of Lux pulling him closer, a light shining bright above her casting away the darkness. She had once again come to his aid bringing his body closer to hers in a motherly way, protecting the poor adventurer. Her eyes were filled with a dreary worry. The situation at hand concerned her greatly even more than her lack of sleep. Though, you could tell by the light mage's drunken movements that she was on the verge of collapsing. She weakly held the dusty blonde boy afraid what ever had happened would repeat itself. She was yet to know about the cave and its horror, but reason was something she had lost sight of after the recent occurrence. All the mage knew is that the Prodigal Explorer needed her. It was this idea that drove her to hold him so dearly.

Slight coarse murmurs still nudged there way out of the cracked lips of the explorer, but slowly those began to seize. The center of his nightmares was no longer in front of him, but the after effects of such an event were catastrophic to the prodigal's psyche. He had reverted into a scared child in a matter of seconds; something overlooked by the caster who still had her arms wrapped carefully around the boy, her chin resting lightly on his head. Ezreal was absolutely still now, not a trace of movement remained. It was then that it occurred to the bearer of light, the night was silent.

"Ezreal!" She yelled, her voice cracking at the peak of the scream.

No answer was returned, not even the sound of breathing.

For Lux this was a horrid dream. She had a very childish liking for Ezreal and because of this the mage dressed in hues of blue and white shook and hesitated endlessly. Though she felt quite bad about it she paused for a second absorbing the moment deciphering the best course of action. Her mind ran rampant through the libraries of information that was her thoughts thinking about all the posters and books she had ever read. Searching her memories for anything relating to a power or spell that could help her in this dire situation; she came up empty handed. Again, she rifled through double checking the collection of memories, but her mind had already began to shut down. Her idol, sat in front of her dying from some unknown power and the only thing she could do was watch it unfold. With hope lost she quietly positioned the orb of light over him, enlightening his form hoping to see his face for one last time. But after what felt like an eternity the explorer's chest struggled in an upward movement taking in a raspy breath. At the same time tears began to run down the mage's earth covered face leaving long heavy streaks. Her once heavy cries for the explorer had faded away into soft jittery inhales, but still she held him tightly in her arms— a look of paralyzation written all over her body.

_What is this?_


End file.
